This invention relates to the field of electrical connectors, and more particularly to multiple insulated path connectors which comprise a coupling member interposed between a coupling wall socket and an appliance-carried plug.
In the field of office copiers, often called convenience copiers or electrophotographic copiers, it is preferable to supply a copier which is usable with the customer's existing electrical service. Normally, it is found that this service comprises either a high voltage 230 VAC service, or low voltage 115 VAC service, or perhaps, but not usually, both services with a given room.
Thus, it has been the industry practice to manufacture copiers with different voltage ratings, or to manufacture copiers such that the effective voltage rating can be changed in the field, as by rewiring, etc. This, of course, requires an undesirable inventory of parts, and undesirable labor cost to rework the copier. If this is not done, the customer may find it necessary to rewire his location in order to use a given copier.
The present invention offers a unique solution to this problem by the construction of the copier such that its various electrically energizable components are all of the single-phase, lower voltage rating. These components are then divided among two lower voltage circuits, such that a substantially balanced amperage load exists in each circuit. Each circuit is now connected to an industry-standard high voltage input plug such that when this plug is inserted into an industry-standard high voltage wall socket, each of said two lower voltage circuits receives the rated single-phase lower voltage.
In the alternative, should one desire to use this copier in an environment where such a high voltage wall socket is not available, then it is necessary to merely remove the above-mentioned passive adapter connector from its storage compartment within the copier, and to interpose this adapter between the high voltage input plug and the available lower voltage wall socket.
The construction and arrangement of this adapter connector is such that the copier's two individual lower voltage circuits are connected to receive their rated voltage from the lower voltage wall socket.
The term passive adapter connector is defined as an adapter connector whose electrical circuit elements comprise only electrical conductors representing a direct connection, as distinguished from an active adapter connector whose circuit elements include means which, for example, function to convert or transfer a voltage source of one magnitude to that of a different magnitude.
While the present invention will be described in the environment of 115 VAC and 230 VAC electrical service, the present invention more generically applies to a low voltage supply, and a high voltage supply, the high voltage supply comprising two circuits, each of a voltage magnitude substantially equal to that of the low voltage supply.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.